The goal of this proposal is to study the antigenic components of purified whole varicella virion, dense bodies and protein/glycoprotein preparations. The initial focus will center on methods of obtaining maximal yields of infectious varicella virus and of titering this virus. The virus preparations will be radiolabelled with aminoacids and/or glucosamine, purified by velocity or equilibrium centrifugation, and then subjected to polyacrylamide slab gel electrophoresis to characterize the proteins and glycoproteins. The purification and polypeptide profile of varicella dense bodies also be studied. Laboratory animals will be immunized with purified virus, dense-bodies and preparations of glycoproteins to determine the respective antigenicities, especially with regard to neutralization of infectious virus and the fluorescent anti-membrane antibody ('FAMA') test.